With the development of software technology, more and more software products are developed and applied on the user end, greatly facilitating and enriching people's lives. However, currently there is software that is implanted with malicious plug-ins or adware, which compulsively and anonymously push a large number of harassing messages or advertisements to users, resulting in a lot of inconvenience to the users.
Current methods that are employed in order to prevent the messages pushed by the above-mentioned malicious plug-ins or adware from constantly annoying users includes: scanning messages currently in the notification toolbar for suspicious harassing information or advertisement in the notification toolbar, with the user opening monitoring software that performs the scanning, and notifying the user to select whether to go on allowing certain software to send messages to the notification toolbar.
The prior art suffers from at least the following problems: a user needs to scan current messages in a notification toolbar by opening monitoring software, the user is notified to select whether to go on allowing certain software to send messages to the notification toolbar when suspicious harassment information or advertisement is scanned, and the timing of this notification has a lag.